Veneer by Korinara in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Pain e Sakura. Porque... Bem, será que você não percebe? Ele não é um vilão. Apenas um anti-herói. .:..:. Tradução COMPLETA .:..:.
1. De 1 a 10

_Painsaku em** 5 shots.  
**_

_**Classificação etária geral: M**_

_(mas as duas primeiras partes são T-rated) _

_Romance/Drama/outros_

_**Fandom:** Naruto_

_**Shipper**: Pain**&**Saku_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.  
_

_**Autora****:** Korinara (neh, fallacy-chan, I'm just having soooo much fun translating your work =)  
_

_**Do Original de mesmo título**  
_

_**Sinopse:** Pain e Sakura. Porque... Bem, será que você não percebe? Ele não é um vilão. Apenas um anti-herói.**  
**_

_**N/T:** Essa fic foi escrita em **2007**. Todas as infos que a autora pode recolher do manga/anime são referentes a esse período.  
_

* * *

**Such a Charming Veneer  
**

_Uma fachada Interessante*_

* * *

**# 01 - Caminhar**

Ele era como uma caixa de equipamentos com todos aqueles anéis e pircings estúpidos por todo o rosto. Sakura observava o Líder Akatsuki ser escoltado ao Distrito Penitenciário de Segurança Máxima, um oficial ANBU a tiracolo envolvendo-lhe cada um dos braços, assim como vários outros que o rodiavam. Mas quando ele nem sequer fitava para qualquer lado que fosse, apenas diretamente para frente e para o caminho para o qual o carregavam, seus olhos sequer piscavam, Sakura notou que os piercings que atravessam a ponta de seu nariz poderiam ser até levemente ... cativantes.

**# 02 - Valsa**

Ele tinha um jeito só dele de caminhar – com um toque de graça em cada passo que de algum modo parecia muito masculino e o balanço de seus braços, o movimento casual de seu peito, algo que dispertou em Sakura uma certa curiosidade por horas e horas e horas ao observá-lo por atrás de um desses espelhos do qual a pessoa de fora não consegue mirar o que ou quem está do outro lado. Ela o obvervava porque aquele caminhar era quase como se ele estivesse dançando, e pouco depois de observar um pouco mais, Shikamaru se aproximou de si, dando-lhe um olhar preguiçoso e soltando um comentário mais preguiçoso ainda. - Sabe, ele não costumava fazer isso até notar que você o estava observando.

**# 03 - Desejos**

De todos os desejos que Sakura poderia ter escolhido até o momento, não foi o mais óbvio de todos — que Sasuke retornasse e ele, Naruto, e ela viveriam felizes para sempre, não, em vez disso, escolheu aquele que a tornava um pouco egoísta, mas_ que se dane_, se alguém merecia ser egoísta, esse alguém era Sakura. —Estrela, estrela brilhante, a primeira estrela que vejo esta noite, por favor conceda o desejo que te peço esta noite. Por favor, faça o Líder-sama parar de me dar esses olhares realmente sexy, porque ele é meu paciente e meu inimigo e Ibiki _me_ mataria se me visse corarando para aquele cretino.

**# 04 - Imaginar**

Ela realmente tinha que imaginar às vezes se esses mesmos olhares realmente tinham a intenção de lhe _afetar_ e em caso afirmativo, se era de forma negativa ou positiva; um dia ele voltaria de sua seção de interrogatório todo espancado-sangrando-ferido - e iria_ olhar_ para ela novamente, de forma estranha, calculada, sem passar qualquer emoção, até que ela_ tivesse_ de desviar o olhar para longe e no dia seguinte ele iria olhar para ela com tanta raiva que ela poderia jurar que conseguira sentir o _gosto_ de tal.

**# 05 - Preocupação**

—Não se preocupe. — murmurou baixinho, um pequeno sorriso pairando nos lábios ao tomar a mão dele e começar a curar-lhe uma de suas feridas. — Ibiki não vai te matar se você soltar alguma informação, ok?— antes que terminasse e pasasse levemente as pontas dos dedos sobre as feridas recém-curadas, que deixaram cicatrizes mínimas, ele virava a cabeça e lhe mostrara uma expressão que lhe dizia zombar do que ela acabara de dizer-lhe, mas Sakura não deixou de notar o jeito como ele mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando segurar-se para não deixar aparecer o blush que já queria fazer caminho até seu rosto— e Sakura pensou que era bom ter um paciente que _não_ era um cretino sem emoção de vez em quando.

**# 06 - Lunático**

Ele era um lunático quando queria ser, especialmente quando não percebia que ela o estava observando através das câmeras de segurança quando os guardas o levavam para o quarto; ele suspirava profundamente, levantava as mãos ao ar, e simplesmente jogava-se em seu beliche e citaria uma passagem literária aleatória, somente para passar o tempo; Sakura particularmente gostava quando ele assumia diferentes sotaques para interpretar as diferentes peças teatrais e monólogos, porque isso mostrava o quão pouco toda essa "tortura" havia afetado sua _persona_ real.

**# 07 - Lixo / Wasteland**

Ela não conversava com ele com frequencia, mas quando o fazia, ele sempre a oferecia uma conversa envolvente, falando sobre as terras que tinha visitado em suas viagens, quão ruim era a vida das pessoas dos países mais pobres e menores, quão distorcidas eram muitas das ideias e concepções de Konoha e quão equívocadas e fantásticas poderiam ser as coisas inventadas por mentes obcecadas com ordem e a capacidade de _cegar_ os outros; é claro que Sakura não concordou com a maior parte do que ele lhe dissera, mas, de todo modo, ouviu atentamente, balançando a cabeça aqui, debatendo de lá, e ele nunca chegou a ficar com raiva de tal, apenas ... pensativo e frustrado.

**# 08 - Wísque e Rum**

Ela queria saber mais sobre este Líder-sama— ele era tão _intrigante—_ então, saiu para almoçar com Ibiki, e depois de um uísque e dois tecos de rum, trocar idéias sobre seu interrogatório e como as coisas iam até agora, foi algo mais fácil. Ibiki comentou que, se Pain fosse apenas levemente cooperativo, poderia ser considerado como preso de segurança média daqui um tempo; Sakura decidiu não contar tal informação a seu mais novo paciente ainda, porque ela queria que ele visse o _final_ da estrada pela qual seria levado por seu bom comportamento.

**# 09 - Guerra**

Houve uma guerra interessante de emoções que passou pelo rosto dele quando ela lhe sorriu, cumprimentando-o com um alegre _"Olá, Pein!" _na manhã seguinte; examinou-o, certificando-se de que seu chakra ainda estava drenado e que ele não tinha jutsus secretos ou qualquer outra coisa escondida nas mangas.

**# 10 - Casamentos**

—Então, você já foi casado?— Perguntou através do viva-voz do comunicador, já era tarde da noite e isso foi provavelmente cerca de uma semana depois; ele balançou a cabeça num _não_ após dar uma mordida em seu sanduiche de manteiga de amendoim e geléia; lentamente terminou seu lanche antes de fitar logo acima de si, no teto, local onde ela se sentara numa plataforma suspensa e respondeu:

—Eu nunca tive tempo para contemplar a idéia.

* * *

**_N/T:_**

_PainSaku nunca havia passado pela minha mente. Então veio a fallacy e escreveu Veneer. Eu me encantei. Mesmo._

_Espero que vcs curtam tmb ;D_

_*** Tradução Livre **_

_(Beeem livre)_

* * *

_**Como disse:  
**_

_São 5 shots curtinhos em 50 "montinhos" de história.  
_

_Pra quem gosta de "casais alternativos" vale super a pena. Pra quem gosta de apenas um bom texto pra se ler, também. =D**  
**_


	2. De 11 a 20

_Painsaku em** 5 shots.  
**_

_**Classificação etária geral: M**_

_Romance/Drama/outros_

_**Fandom:** Naruto_

_**Shipper**: Pain**&**Saku_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.  
_

_**Autora****:** Korinara/Fallacy  
_

_**Do Original de mesmo título**  
_

_**Sinopse:** Pain e Sakura. Porque... Bem, será que você não percebe? Ele não é um vilão. Apenas um anti-herói.**  
**_

_**N/T:** Essa fic foi escrita em **2007**. Todas as infos que a autora pode recolher do manga/anime são referentes a esse período.  
_

* * *

**Such a Charming Veneer  
**

_Uma fachada Interessante*_

* * *

**# 11 - Aniversário**

Pein não ficou surpreso quando seu aniversário passou despercebido, porque afinal de contas, ele não tinha contado a ninguém sobre tal e preferia que ninguém soubesse mesmo. Mas no final das contas, _fora sim_ surpreendido, pois quando retornou à sua cela após ter andado por cerca de uma hora em círculos em uma gaiola de ferro, descobriu que _alguém_ havia mudado seus lençóis, lhe dado um cobertor extra— que ele prontamente usou como travesseiro, porque aquela _desculpa triste_ que costumavam chamar de _cama_ não tinha um —e um lençol extra, e em cima do cobertor havia um pequeno pedaço de papel do tamanho de um cartão de visita; ele o pegou, obviamente as sobrancelhas franziram em confusão e leu as palavras rabiscadas como se quem escrevera estivesse tentando esconder sua identidade: "_Durma bem"._

**# 12 - Bênção**

Foi uma bênção ele não ter aberto a boca no dia seguinte quando ela começou a examina-lo em sua a_ rotina horrível _de ser surrado e tratado logo em seguida_;_ curando alguns arranhões — por ter sido golpeado um pouco mais cedo—porque _céus, só Deus_ sabia como ele simplesmente _desejava_ dizer algo, _qualquer coisa:_ _"Eu sei que foi você"_, _"Obrigado", "Por que você se importa?" "Eu dormi bem",_ tudo isso passou passou por sua cabeça como coisas plausíveis a se dizer, mas no final do exame, o lado lógico de seu cérebro o forçou a ficar quieto, mesmo quando ela deu-lhe um tapinha leve no braço em um gesto suave e o enviou silenciosamente de volta ao caminho para a cela.

**# 13 - Quedinha**

—Então a médica tem uma quedinha por você, hein. **—** disse um dos funcionários ao escoltá-lo ao refeitório mais tarde, _—bem_ mais tarde, o que poderia ser como _semanas_ ou algo assim — e ele apenas deu de ombros.— Não banque o inocente.— disse outro oficial repreendeu-o, chutando-o na parte traseira das pernas, e aquilo seria o suficiente para ele se curvar com o forte baque, mas em vez disso, simplesmente os respondeu, numa voz firme, fria. —Senhores, creio que não esteja atraindo qualquer tipo de atenção da parte de Haruno-san, e creio que nenhum dos senhores também. — Resposta a qual rendeu-lhe um golpe certeiro na cabeça vindo diretamente do cotovelo de um dos guardas.

**# 14 - Queimando**

A primeira vez que Pain percebeu que o que tinha, de início, se tratado de um simples caso de empatia por uma mulher um pouco insensata e emotiva e que isso havia rapidamente se transformado em algo mais profundo, um pouco mais sério, foi quando sonhou com ela: E não fora um sonho inocente. Ele tentou racionalizar a situação, dizendo a si mesmo que ter sonhos sobre atividade sexual, quando o corpo estava privado de tal por tanto tempo era absolutamente e completamente normal; No entanto, as reações que começou a ter quando ela se aproximou de si, sentindo aquele toque suave, o fantasma de mãos pequenas sobre uma marca vermelha em seu pescoço, fazendo-o sentir como se estivesse _queimand_o, dedos pressionando suavemente em um hematoma no couro cabeludo, massageando, passeando através de seu cabelo que ligeiramente emaranhado devido ao shampoo de péssima qualidade da prisão, sentindo o chakra esverdedo fuindo para dentro de si, causando-lhe arrepios e deixando-o rígido além da medida. — Aquilo sim, definitivamente era muito, muito _a_normal.

**# 15 - Respiração**

E enquanto horas transformavam-se em dias e dias mesclavam-se a semanas, ele se viu tentando respirar da maneira mais constante que podia, agarrando-se desesperadamente à determinação que teimava em escorregar por entre os dedos como a areia quente do País do Vento, fechando os olhos e cerrando os dentes em uma quase careta quando aproximou-se da parte lateral de sua cama "acidentalmente"— realmente foi acidental, jurou para si mesmo que _tudo_ o que fez foi um acidente— e esfregou ombro contra um pedaço de metal pontiagudo da cama, que perfurou-lhe a carne o bastante para se fazer necessário estar novamente na presença da médica; ele estava bastante certo de que Sakura não havia percebido a mudança abrupta na atmosfera quando ela o tocou, por mais inocente que fosse**—** o aumento repentino da temperatura foi inevitável quando ela colocou a mão sob a camisa masculina, sobre suas costas nuas, pressionando o estetoscópio em algum lugar sobre a superficie de sua coluna, movendo-o ocasionalmente para ouvir os batimentos cardíacos, e depois move-lo para o peito e assim prosseguindo com o exame, comentando algo sobre como ele não devia se esforçar muito em seu tempo limitado de exercícios físicos semanais— porque só Deus sabe o quanto seu coração estava trabalhando_ horas extras _hoje.

**# 16 - Quebrando**

Lamentou-se em notar— tarde da noite, deitado em sua cama, incapaz de dormir, cansado de repetir trechos de livros em sua cabeça, cansado de recitar poesia, cansado de usar sua imaginação— que sentiu alguma coisa quebrar em si, talvez fosse o colapso de alguma parede, talvez algum escudo em si estivesse aos poucos ruindo, talvez ... talvez não fosse nada e ele estivesse ficando louco com a falta de interação social, mas de repente se viu desejando falar com Sakura e vê-la e _Deus_, já devia ser mais de meia-noite, então por que estava tendo esses pensamentos em um momento tão inapropriado?

**# 17 - Crença**

Pain acreditava que sua "escolta" realmente não gostava dele, especialmente quando o arrastou para um armário de vassouras durante uma de suas idas ao refeitório e começou a espancá-lo, cravando punhos em seu peito e mandíbula até que suas pernas não pudessem mais mante-lo de pé; então ele caiu ao chão e forçou-se a sofrer em silêncio, aguentando chutes nas costelas e o bico da bota de seu algoz contra a parte lateral de sua cabeça— ele tentou comer quando fora arrastado de volta para seu lugar de costume no refeitório; sozinho, machucado e todo quebrado e sentindo-se como se estivesse à beira da inconsciência—mas foi então que descobriu que suas mãos tremiam demais até mesmo para tentar pegar os talheres.

**# 18 - Ballon**

Sakura cutucou o hematoma em sua bochecha que havia aumentado para mais da metade do tamanho de um balão— uma carranca fez caminho às suas feições delicadas quando ela suspirou e começou a curá-lo; —Quem fez isso com você?—perguntou, mas Pain se recusou a responder, por mais raiva que tivesse, ele não era um dedo-duro e também não era estúpido, se dissesse a ela exatamente quem lhe tinha feito isso, se exporia a algo ridículo, no mínimo, além disso, tais guardas o espancariam novamente; então, ele apenas balançou a cabeça e murmurou sob sua respiração. — Eu fiz.

**# 19 - Balcony***

—Não há sacadas* aqui para confessar seu amor eterno.— um dos funcionários declarou algum tempo depois, sorrindo daquela maneira repugnante e Pain quis, _tanto, mas tanto_ dar um soco na cara daquele maldito, mas simplesmente não podia faze-lo, não com as mãos algemadas atrás das costas: —E mesmo que tivesse. — o outro continuou, ainda sentindo-se convencido da surra que lhe dera mais cedo, —nós te matariamos antes que tivesse a chance de_ tê-la_ primeiro.

**# 20 - Amargor**

A amargura da existência de Pain era que agora começou a gostar de alguém — uma mulher, em particular— e tinha de manter-se silencioso para evitar que seu segredo vazasse e este era provavelmente o _pior_ castigo a se receber, estando tão proximo de Sakura; porque depois de aparecer todo espancado e sangrando na frente dela, teve de permanecer calado, e, certamente, ela pensou que algo estava errado— ele sabia, de _fato,_ que ela havia intervido de alguma forma, pois na semana seguinte, seu interrogador aproximou-se de sua cela para parabenizá-lo por estar prestes a ser transferido para a ala de segurança média.

* * *

**Nota:**

***Balcony:** _Pessoas, "balcony" é um tipo de varanda suspensa. Creio que a gente chama isso de sacada, certo? O guarda se referia, muito provavelmente, aos encontros amorosos de Romeu e Julieta que costumavam acontecer (entre outros) nesse cenário de Veneza. Isso também foi super ironico, pq, vejam bem, Pain vivia recitando poesia e peças teatrais né._

_Nah, mas Sacadas eram o lugar preferido dos Amantes da literatura. De lendas Celtas aos escritos Shakespearianos. ;D_

* * *

**N/T:**

_Agora, flores, digam pra Hime: O Pain da fallacy é uma coisa linda ou não é, heinnn?_

_Oh, eu fiquei felizona pq tem um povo fofo lendo pain/saku. Como disse pra voces antes, eu achava, no mínimo, ... diferente.  
_

_Mas bem, a fic vale o tempo =)  
_

_Cara, o plot é essencial pra te fazer... acreditar que algo é possível, né. Mesmo sendo improvável eeheh (acho que é por isso que eu gamo em itasaku =S ahahah)  
_

_..  
_

_Ok, lindonas, a parte 3 será M-rated._

_Por violência e insinuações hentai na parte 4. _

_.  
_

_Amanhã, **sem falta** (e não me matem, ok), estarei postando Em nove dias.  
_

_(hoje não seria possível porque tenho que correr pra aula agora. Sabe como é né, semana passada eu faltei... *apanha*)  
_

_.  
_

_Bom, flores, vamos que vamos,  
_

_bjitos  
_

_até amanhã ;D  
_

_Hime.  
_

* * *

_**ps:**  
_

_Hmm  
_

_pra quem curte kakasaku, eu to lendo uma fic interessante, tá no comecinho mas acho que a leitura vale a pena: "Desejos para perseidas".  
_

_Eu to curtindo a forma como a autora leva o shipper. (e claroooo, quem faz kakasaku merece um monte de chocolates, pq caraaaaaa, infelizmente o shipper tá em falta ne...)  
_

_..  
_

_E sim, pra quem curte Drabbles, a neko-chan está com um nova série, também no comecinho, chamada "Universos Paralelos" (vc encontra na comu no meu perfil).  
_

_cara, eu gosto da neko escrevendo drabbles. Então pra quem curte, taí a dica ;D  
_

_..  
_

_Nah, obviamente o shipper que não podia faltar né, a yok-chan também tem itasakus beeem legais. São em estrutura drabble/one shot. Assim, ela escreve sasusaku também, mas caraaaa, a moça tem um talento** natural** pra itasaku *sim-falei-é-isso-aí-ela-arrebenta-muuuito-apanha*  
_

_Acho que... se eu cheguei a chorar com alguma itasaku em português foi por culpa sua, mulher. heeheh  
_

_..  
_

_Deixe-me ver, hmm  
_

_a Tati U. e a Gabbee me pediram na semana passada "dicas" de leitura, de casais "não tão habituais e outros nada habituais (hehe)"  
_

_Flores, em português, eu não conheço muita coisa D;  
_

_Então fica meio tenso indicar...  
_

_A maioria que já li (ou me indicaram) está na comu no meu perfil.  
_

_As que citei aí em cima são as minhas mais recentes leituras =)  
_


	3. De 21 a 30

_Painsaku em** 5 shots.  
**_

_**Classificação etária geral: M**_

_Romance/Drama/outros_

_**Fandom:** Naruto_

_**Shipper**: Pain**&**Saku_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.  
_

_**Autora****:** Korinara/Fallacy  
_

_**Do Original de mesmo título**  
_

_**Sinopse:** Pain e Sakura. Porque... Bem, será que você não percebe? Ele não é um vilão. Apenas um anti-herói.**  
**_

_**N/T:** Essa fic foi escrita em **2007**. Todas as infos que a autora pode recolher do manga/anime são referentes a esse período.  
_

_**2N/T:** Estou trabalhando com a tradução livre. Logo, partindo do pressuposto que tradução é **re**criação, uma série de elementos do plot foram modificados e/ou reescritos, a fim de dar significado ao texto em português.  
_

_**3N/T:** Galera, a parte II foi alterada na semana passada. Eu fui lendo (após publicada) e notei que havia uma série de detalhes que precisavam de modifcação...  
_

_**4N/T:** "Veneer" é verniz. (não sei se havia mencionado isso anteriormente...)  
_

_Como disse, eu não quis fazer uma tradução crua, por isso modifiquei diversos detalhes. O legal da autora é que ela "brinca" com as palavras nesse título (na fanfic inteira) e eu busquei fazer algo semelhante.  
_

* * *

**Such a Charming Veneer  
**

_Uma fachada Interessante*_

* * *

**# 21 - Silêncio**

Não se passara de um silencio mortal nos dois primeiros meses após a transferência de Pain para a ala de segurança média; e para o grande desgosto de Sakura, ele nunca realmene chegou a falar com ela, a não ser é claro, um educado _"Bom dia"_ ou eventual _"Olá",_ e mesmo que ela _tentasse_ começar uma conversa, sua unica resposta não passaria de uma palavra monossilábica.

**# 22 - Peculiaridades**

Assim como todo mundo, Pain tinha suas pequenas peculiaridades, e uma delas era definitivamente sua capacidade de propensão a tomar e manter uma posição de liderança, até mesmo dentro de uma prisão; lá, lhe fora permitido seguir um programa de reabilitação, ao qual se agarrara rapidamente, tornando-se o líder do mesmo _— programa intitulado "o clube do livro",_ embora Pain se recusasse a chamá-lo de tal —e Sakura o visitava muitas vezes e lhe perguntava sobre os livros que ele e seu grupo de leitura estavam lendo no momento; ele nunca lhe respondia com outra coisa senão um encolher de ombros ou um leve _"Hmm,"; mas _é claro, ela persistia, porque ele eventualmente teria de deixar essa máscara ruir em algum momento.

**# 23 - Questão**

—Não é uma questão de quais são as suas _intenções,_ Sakura, mas sim uma questão do que ele planeja _fazer_ com você uma vez que conseguir te colocar em uma posição vulnerável.— Aquelas foram exatamente as palavras de seu superior direto, que a havia arrastado até seu escritório, bateu com as palmas das mãos sobre a mesa e um olhar severo em sua expressão facial fria; tais palavras foram as que Sakura repetiu a um Pain atordoado, que após alguns segundos de contemplação, piscou, finalmente quebrando o silêncio que se seguira. —Tão pouca fé.— disse , piscando mais uma vez. — Agregar tal ato em minha "área de interesse". Posso ser um criminoso, Haruno-san, mas não sou um pagão sem moral alguma e posso lhe garantir que forçar quaisquer de meus afetos sobre uma mulher é algo muito, muito além da minha conduta. Eu, francamente, fico muito ofendido com tal acusação.

**# 24 - Divergência**

—Não, não, eu não acho que isso esteja certo, Haruno-san, o autor estava claramente tentando transmitir as falácias de um reino e contemplando de tal forma a idéia do Direito Divino dos Reis. —explicou Pain por trás das grades de sua cela, sentado à beira do beliche e uma perna cruzada sobre a outra; Sakura se atrapalhou com as palavras por um momento, admitindo apenas para si mesma que havia sido superada em uma discussão inteligente, amável e bem elaborada. —Posso ver seu ponto de vista agora, mas por favor me chame de Sakura. —Ao que Pain apenas sorriu, esfregando a cicatriz na ponta de seu nariz, de onde um dos piercings havia sido brutalmente removido.

**# 25 - Partir**

—Saindo tão cedo, Haruno?— um dos oficiais perguntou-lhe—um daqueles canalhas da outra prisão de segurança máxima, um daqueles que geralmente costumava escoltar Pain para lá e para cá — perguntou com um tom arrogante assim que estava prestes a voltar para casa e o tom fora tão irritante que a fez esboçar uma careta. — E logo depois do "Rei Caído" tem trabalhado tão _duro_ em se _mostrar_ para você a cada momento?— continuou com preocupação simulada, inclinando-se contra a parede oposta, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.— Isso é assédio, sabia.— Sakura disse-lhe friamente, desejando conseguir manter a compostura, — e tenho certeza de que não quer ser denunciado por isso, agora, por favor, _me de licença_ pois quero me despedir do "Rei Caído".

**# 26 - Pulinho**

Era apenas um pulinho na cela de Pain; Sakura aproveitava, sempre que possível, para faze-lo. Muitas vezes tinha tempo a sós com ele desde que: Primeiro) era a médica residente e Segundo) a tarefa de cuida-lo fora atribuída _especificamente a ela,_ e por tal sentia-se bastante grata. Era sempre um prazer estar por perto; sua conversa a atraia como como nada o fizera em muito tempo pois ele era bem-educado e também pelo fato de que era um dos mais perigosos chefes do crime organizado em toda a história e ainda assim possuia uma natureza tranquila, e isso o tornava uma persona _intrigante, cuja sanidade mental _Sakura costumava ponderar por horas a fio; ela nunca lhe diria isso, é claro, porque isso a faria soar um tanto interessada demais, até mesmo obcecada. O que ela não era. Não mesmo.

**# 27 - Bobo**

— Ei, Rei, onde está seu bobo da corte agora?— perguntou um oficial, o mesmo do outro dia, enquanto Sakura o puxava para seu consultório para curar-lhe uma ferida particularmente muito feia, que Pain havia conseguido novamente na bochecha; e quando Pain prontamente o ignorou e apenas deixou seu olhar pairar no caminho a sua frente, Sakura atirou ao homem um olhar gélido por cima do ombro; uma vez dentro da segurança da sala médica, branca, esterilizada e... pacífica, ela suspirou e amaldiçoou o homem antes voltar toda sua atenção ao processo de cura no rosto masculino, e sem sequer se dar conta, seus dedos passearam levemente sob a franja desgrenhada dele, expondo-lhe as temporas, simplesmente para infundir-lhe chakra em um processo meramente terapêutico, repetindo o processo em todos os locais que julgara necessario; a ação fizera com que o homem relaxasse mais do que nunca o fizera em toda sua vida, o que, no entanto, não era uma boa idéia; ninguém melhor que Sakura sabia disso, pois naquele momento Pain continuava constantemente endurecendo e tonando-se tenso... então, talvez ela realmente o tivesse relaxado _demais_, a julgar por seus movimentos instintivos : inclinado-se para tomar um pouco mais de seu toque, passando os lábios sobre a superficie de seu antebraço; não o suficiente para fazê-la tremer, mas o bastante para fazê-la queimar.

**# 28 - Duelo**

—Sabe, Sakura-sa— quero dizer, Sakura... — disse Pain maliciosamente logo após o incidente do "processo de cura", aparentemente nada afetado por tal.— assim como o Rei, mal posso lhe dizer como estou interessado no maravilhoso esporte violento chamado duelo.— e Sakura o fitou desconfiada.— _Pain,_ você estaria insinuando que eu lhe trouxe livros sobre duelos e atividades sanguinarias? — perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.— Eu tenho certeza que está bem ciente de que livros que descrevem atos violentos ou sexuais tem entrada estritamente proibida na prisão, segundo a lei número 550781.— continuou, e Pain apenas levantou as mãos no ar em sua defesa propria.— Certamente não, Haruno-san, eu simplesmente estou sugerindo que o forneça ao preso sob sua supervisão e confie em mim quando digo: Um livro que ilustra o cotidiano medieval em toda sua glória é _definitivamente_ uma leitura a ser apreciada.

**# 29 - Jóia**

_Lá estava aquele guarda mais uma vez_, Sakura pensou consigo mesma, já planejando uma rota de fuga para evitá-lo, mas algo chamou-lhe a atenção antes que pudesse dar inicio a tal plano, era como se uma jóia ou algo igualmente brilhante chamasse a atençao de seu olhar e após uma olhadela mais apurada, Sakura percebeu que havia um homem deitado em posição fetal, protegendo a cabeça com as mãos, os joelhos dobrados contra o peito, o corpo quebrantado sobre o chão frio— o guarda o estava _castigando_ com tal "jóia"; Sakura correu imediatamente até ele, temendo pelo pior e embora não quisesse acreditar no que vira, suas suposições estavam corretas: O guarda surrava o homem no chão repetidamente com o fundo de sua latinha de cerveja, amassando-a contra as costelas de Pain e Pain apenas _levava a surra— _ ocasionalmente grunhindo um pouco— não precisa nem dizer que ela incapacitou o guarda com uma série rápida de pontos de pressão em locais vitais do homem e ajoelhou-se logo em seguida para ajudar Pain a se levantar, afastando-lhe a franja longa do rosto e pressionando beijos leves em cada contusão ou marca vermelha que teimava em desfigurar-lhe a face.

**# 30 - Apenas**

— Apenas um mal-entendido.— Pein tentou explicar para Sakura depois do ocorrido, no qual o guarda fora denunciado e demitido. — Apenas um deslize, só isso.— continuou e Sakura esteve à beira de lhe socar a cara e suas costelas (ainda quebradas).— Apenas um _acidente?_ É isso que está insinuando?— perguntou com raiva, marchando tremendamente irada em direção a ele. Seu cabelo rosa amarrado às pressas em um rabo de cavalo baixo.— Eu não entendo porque você o deixou surrar assim, Pain, esse cara é apenas um valentão!— Continuou furiosa, fitando-o através das grades da cela; as luzes do longo corredor se apagaram e ele soltou um suave e cansado suspiro. _— Pense, Sakura: O que costumam fazer os valentões quando provocados?_— e aquilo foi o suficiente para Sakura lutar contra a angustia e a vontade de arrancar aquelas barras de ferro e chutá-lo e socá-lo e surra-lo ou apenas … chegar até ele e beijá-lo até que ele não conseguisse mais formular essas frases inteligentes que faziam sentido demais para Sakura tentar contra-argumentar.

* * *

**N/T:**

_Tipoooooooooo_

_na boa, eu to com vontade de chutar os traseiros desses guardas xexelentos òó_

_Ninguém merece, hein, tudooooo bem que o tio Pain "fez e aconteceu" em Konoha, mas caraaaaaaaaaa, chutar alguém que já está no chão... preso e 'indefeso', putz, isso é cretinice òó_

_*certo, essas coisas me deixam revoltada*_

_...  
_

_Ok, personas, digam pra Hime: Estão curtindo?  
_

_Bem, devo estar postando a parte IV na semana que vem e assim que terminar Veneer, estarei de volta com a Mada/saku/tobi Skin&bones ;D (pra completar o cliclo dos "casais diferentes")  
_

_.  
_

_Lindonas, vou-me,  
_

_bjitos  
_

_até semana que vem  
_

_Hime._

* * *

_**ps:**  
_

_Galerinha, achando errinhos de coesão/coerencia e afins, por favor, sinalizem, ok.  
_

_**pps:**  
_

_Ahhhhhh flores, não sei se vcs viram, mas a yok-chan lançou uma série de ones-shots superrrr legal (e clarooooo, começou superrrrrrr bem né, de cara com uma ITASAKU, pra alegria de todas as itachetes da terra =DD)  
_

_Bom, pra quem gosta de coisas bem escritas e gostosas de ler, vale super a pena =D  
_


	4. De 31 a 40

_Painsaku em** 5 shots.  
**_

_**Classificação etária geral: M**_

_Romance/Drama/outros_

_**Fandom:** Naruto_

_**Shipper**: Pain**&**Saku_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.  
_

_**Autora****:** Korinara/Fallacy  
_

_**Do Original de mesmo título**  
_

_**Sinopse:** Pain e Sakura. Porque... Bem, será que você não percebe? Ele não é um vilão. Apenas um anti-herói.**  
**_

_**N/T:** Essa fic foi escrita em **2007**. Todas as infos que a autora pode recolher do manga/anime são referentes a esse período.  
_

_**2N/T:** Estou trabalhando com a tradução livre.  
_

_**3N/T:** Nas** notas finais**, há um **POLL** sobre que "**casais diferentes**" vocês gostariam de ter em portugues. Deem uma olhadela e expressem sua opinião. Sabe como é, né, a hime adooora ler/postar coisas "diferentes" =)  
_

* * *

**Such a Charming Veneer  
**

_Uma fachada Interessante*_

* * *

**# 31 - Sorriso**

Seu sorriso entregava tudo o que ela estava sentindo, Pain logo percebeu isso, e ele estava bastante certo de que ela não estava se sentindo nada... surpresa; afinal, ele passou anos e anos simplesmente observando as pessoas, permanecendo quieto, estudando todos os seus movimentos e isso aqui não era diferente; Sakura era uma moça tão maravilhosamente jovem e inteligente, e mal passara por sua mente que ela já devia _saber_ de seus planos quando ele simplesmente a deixou a par da essência de seu contentamento atual. —Meus companheiros pretendem me libertar, Sakura, e eu gostaria de estender-lhe o convite para vir conosco, viver conosco... viver _comigo_ e ser mais feliz do que você é aqui.

**# 32 - Sofrimento**

E _oh,_ basta imaginar sua dor, apenas imaginar quão sofrido e angustiante fora sua indecisão quando ele lhe fez finalmente a pergunta de ouro novamente algumas semanas depois, naquela voz monótona, habilmente mantendo as emoções enterradas em algum lugar dentro de si. _— Venha_ comigo, Sakura. —murmurou baixinho, passeando as pontas dos dedos sobre o pulso feminino, assim que ela o algemou e pos-se a conduzi-lo de volta à sua cela. —Não fique aqui, você não é feliz e sabe que não é, portanto, cuide de si mesma, faça algo egoísta apenas uma vez, porque só _Deus _sabe que você merece isso. — ele lhe diria quando estivessem sozinhos e ela não iria responde-lo, apenas iria lhe sorrir timidamente e curar-lhe um tornozelo torcido que ele intencionalmente machucou.

**# 33 - Estupidez**

Contemplou, em retrospecto, em sua cela tarde da noite, ouvindo os roncos irritantes de seu companheiro de cela, que manter uma amizade com esta mulher não era uma idéia muito boa, não era uma idéia _nada _boa, porque já tivera sentimentos que há muito tempo deixara para trás—com todas as desilusões de algo muito mais brilhante em seu suposto futuro com sua antiga companheira de cabelos azuis — enterrando-os profundamente no corpo macio e quente dela, escondendo-os de si mesmo e do mundo, porque em contradição com seu próprio nome, ele não podia lidar com a dor; sendo assim, aquilo era uma tremenda estupidez, deixar sua ingenuidade liderar sua essência e pensamentos de amor verdadeiro que simplesmente o levariam para uma morte inevitável e a dela, certamente, se aceitasse ficar a seu lado, seria assasinada, assim como a outra de cabelos azuis o fora; no entanto, ele não tinha certeza se poderia simplesmente esquecê-la tão rapidamente e seguir em frente como se nada tivesse acontecido, porque alguma coisa _tinha_ acontecido, e ele ainda queria que algo _mais_ acontecesse, e _Deus o_ ajude, porque ele era um _idiota,_ mas se ser idiota é sentir-se tão bem assim, então que vá tudo para o inferno, porque agora ele não estava mais tão avesso à idéia de sucumbir à ignorância.

**# 34 - Serenata**

E assim que se decidira sobre esta garota, sobre o amor que sentia, sobre este mundo, sobre esta _vida,_ e que ele iria _dizer_ a ela, ser franco sobre tal, esperando que ela fosse apreciar a idéia e esperando que não esperasse dele uma serenata por trás dessas grades de ferro, pois isso seria ridiculamente cafona—então, com a mente feita, ele quebrou o próprio braço naquela noite, esmurrando _alegremente_ o osso e por conseguinte sentindo uma dor enorme— e então gritou em agonia ironica, até que um guarda veio e o escoltou até a sala médica onde Sakura trabalhava; agora, estava sozinho com ela, então, desde que aceitara o fato de que sim, tinha sentimentos por ela — começou a sentir-se como um tolo, como uma colegial apaixonada ou algo de mesmo nível de imaturidade.

**# 35 - Sarcasmo**

—Maravilhoso.—Sakura brincou ao vê-lo, segurando-lhe o braço quebrado e Pain sorriu meio que sem jeito. — Sarcasmo sempre foi o seu forte. —e riu, até que ela apertou-lhe tal braço e então começou com o processo de cura rapidamente, e, em seguida, intencionou em chamar-lhe um guarda para escolta-lo de volta à cela; mas não, não, não, isso não deveria acontecer _assim__,_ ele deveria admitir seus sentimentos e ela deveria chorar lágrimas de alegria, e ele deveria leva-la para alguma terra fantasmagórica, onde não havia morte ou guerras ou a derrotada organização Akatsuki ou pessoas para prendê-lo novamente.

**# 36 - Sórdido**

Por mais sórdido e vil que fosse e embora tivesse dito a ela que se aproveitar de uma mulher estava muito além de sua conduta, ele a pegou pelos pulsos e a segurou firmemente, e pos-se a fitar-lhe o rosto, procurando em seus brilhantes olhos verdes qualquer vestígio de alguma (qualquer) emoção que fosse—ela sempre fora péssima em esconder suas emoções, mas hoje, por incrivel pudesse parecer, Sakura não demostrava nada que ele pudesse facilmente discernir—e então, ele abriu um pouco a boca, sua língua pos-se a deslizar pelo vale entre o labio inferior e superior, e finalmente se inclinou e a _beijou—_ um beijo de língua, desesperado, _ angustiado— sim,_ ele estava com medo dela rejeitá-lo, estava com medo de fazer algo imprudente e precipitado, com medo de deixá-la para trás, com medo de não ser capaz de esquecer ou _perdoar_ se o pior viesse a _piorar_, e estava com medo que ela não lhe desse uma chance para lhe explicar suas ações, seus motivos, suas _esperanças_ de forma adequada.

**# 37 - Monólogo**

Sua mente fragmentou-se em um monólogo interior, murmurando-lhe avisos frenéticos: "Deixe-a ir" , "Deixe isso para lá", "Ela vai te _odiar", "Você não será capaz de parar",_ as vozes insistiram bastante, e ele tentou lhe dar ouvidos, realmente tentou, mas seu enlace sobre os pulsos femininos afrouxou e então Sakura foi capaz de afastar-se de si, apoiando-se imediatamente em uma mesa em frente ao balcão; ele a fitou intensamente, respirando com dificuldade pela ansiedade do porvir e ela fazia o mesmo, embora Pain não soubesse exatamente o porquê dela estar ofegante, se era pela mesma razão que a dele; —Pain... — foi tudo o que a moça conseguiu exprimir, numa voz tranquila, suave e um pouco ferida, e foi somente quando ele se virou e contemplou a idéia de fugir dali a passos largos para preservar sua dignidade e salvar seu ego, que ela o puxou de volta pelo colarinho de seu macacão laranja berrante, caindo não completamente em seus braços— mas ele já estava feliz por simplesmente poder segurá-la— e com a ajuda do braço recém-curado, pressionou-a com força contra si e enfiou a outra mão livre em seus cabelos róseos e _desejou — oh tão,_ tão, mas tão— desesperadamente que agora ela fosse rejeitá-lo, porque Deus, _o que foi q__ue ele fez?_

**# 38 - Preguiçosos**

Ele de repente sentiu-se contente que os guardas haviam sido forçados a ir acordar Sakura em sua casa para cuidar dele, e que agora, esses mesmos guardas estavam dormindo preguiçosamente como efeito do desgaste fisico de sua permanência diária escoltando presos na prisão; porque, caso contrário, certamente eles seriam apanhados, e, assim, ele ficaria seco e insatisfeito; e a ação de Sakura em puxar-lhe o zíper expondo suas roupas por baixo da vestimenta laranja, pousando pequenas, bonitas e delicadas mãos sobre sua clavícula, deslizando para o peito, passeando levemente sobre os mamilos, por cima das marcas de onde os piercings haviam sido retirados e causando-lhe uma onda elétrica de puro prazer que fez tudo em si acender-se; os polegares femininos escorregaram mais uma vez para livra-lo daquela camiseta e aquilo—aquelas ações— o estava tornando _necessitado,_ e ele _queria e precisava,_ pela primeira vez em muito, muito tempo—pois a mulher de cabelos azuis, a qual não nomearia e a quem ainda mantinha em mais alta estima, o diria que isso era certo, que era _ isso que ela queria para ele,_ que ele seguisse em frente e _prosperasse;_ Pain não sabia o que fazer com essa garota à sua frente, pois não queria ser insistente, não queria apenas ter todo o prazer somente para si, então, ele desabotoou a frente da camisa feminina e deixou o tecido deslizar sobre os ombros alvos e imediatamente tomou a boca da moça na sua novamente.

**# 39 - Partilhar**

Minutos que pareceram horas mais tarde e Pain já estava quase morrendo, sua ereção uma presença persistente e exigente sob o tecido do macacão laranja (agora dobrado e cobrindo-lhe apenas a parte inferior), e Sakura parecia compartilhar de seu desejo, pois estava fazendo ruidos que o fizeram se contorcer e refrear o desejo de simplesmente enterrar-se no vale entre suas coxas; ela tentou forçá-lo contra a parede, mas ele não _cairia nessa_— então, retirou o macacão apenas até um pouco abaixo do quadril e afastou a calcinha feminina para o lado e finalmente enterrou-se dentro dela— _que a permissão fosse pro inferno_, porque ele _sabia_ o que ambos tanto queriam e necessitavam e ambos queriam exatamente _isso—_e quando ele a preencheu, ouvi-a soltar um gemido e, em seguida, retirou-se dela novamente somente para repetir o processo outra vez e foi quando ela sussurrou algo que fez suas partes baixas contorcer-se para além da medida. —Não se assuste se eu disser que te amo, ok?

**# 40 - Solitário**

Quando tudo havia sido dito e feito e ele jazia ofegante e com o rosto quente e suado, enterrado na curva do pescoço feminino, ela trouxe o assunto que havia estado em pauta durante as duas semanas passadas.—Você realmente quer que eu fuja com você, Pain? —perguntou delicadamente, muito suavemente e ele balançou a cabeça, e em seguida fitou o teto, deixando seu olhar pairar nervoso na câmera de segurança, mas ela aplacou-lhe o medo passeando a mão por seus cabelos desgrenhados.—Sim.— admitiu, —Porque não acho que posso deixa-la para trás, Sakura. Os seres humanos não são criaturas solitárias por natureza, muito pelo contrário, somos bastante sociaveis e sem contato humano e afeição... — e nesse momento, ele se inclinou para pressionar sua bochecha contra a dela. — Nós morremos.

* * *

**N/T:**

_Certo, galerinha, depois dos reviews - mais que extremamente fofos - das senhoritas, como poderia postar a continuação somente na semana que vem, hein?_

_Eu não me aguentei e postei logo =))_

_. _

_Imaginem a minha surpresa quando cheguei da facu e li seus recadinhos. Cara, fiquei tãoooo feliz =D_

**_*arigatou, meninas*_**

_Cara, isso me deixou pra lá de motivada =D_

_.._

_Bom, galerinha, digam pra hime, **curtiram**?_

_Viram só que coisa mais fofaaaaaaa o "encontro" Pain/Saku, lindos né ;)_

_.  
_

_Como disse anteriormente, a fallacy/korinara é DIVINA criando plots pra "casais diferentes", a mulher é simplesmente um gênio. mesmo mesmo mesmo =D  
_

_.  
_

_Bom, gostaria de lembrar, que pra quem gostou do estilo da autora, há a fic **Skin&bones**, TobiSakuMada (e sim, flores, antes que pensem "Ah, nossa, que bizarro, tobisakura? NANI?", antes de chegarem à conclusões precipitadas, deem uma olhadela. Vai que vc curte, né?).  
_

_Nah meninas, vcs deveriam se "aventurar" em casais diferentes. Sei lá... tem TANTA coisa boa por aí. É só saber onde buscar ;D  
_

_(Por sinal, estou** terminando** os detalhes da tradução da parte II de Skin&Bones e envio em seguida pra betareader dar uma olhadinha, logoooo devo estar postando na** semana que vem**, como "post EXTRA" =DD)  
_

_..  
_

_E falando nisso, eu gostaria de fazer um** mini-poll** aqui com vcs sobre seus gostos em "casais diferentes". _

_Estou com planos de postar umas fics novas (curtinhas, no estilo de Veneer, por exemplo) e gostaria de saber quais teriam, a priori, uma aceitação maior por parte das leitoras, ok._

* * *

_Das opções abaixo, qual é a que mais te agrada:  
_

_**A)** NejiSaku  
_

_**B)** SaiSaku  
_

_**C) **ShikaSaku_

_**D)** __DeiSaku_

_**E)** HidanSaku_

_**F) **SasoSaku _

_**G)** AkaSaku  
_

_**H)** Outro. Qual?_

* * *

_...  
_

_Então, flores, notem que a Hime **apenas** traduz/escreve sobre casais onde a **Sakura** é a personagem principal.  
_

* * *

_Das fics **PainSaku** e **MadaSaku**, cara, eu só achei as que já estou postando agora...  
_

_Se houver mais alguma legal, trago pra gente ;D  
_

_..  
_

_**GaaSaku** & **Itasaku** &** Kakasaku** não entraram na lista pq... bem, eu nao os acho taoooo alternativos assim heeh  
_

_Mas os adoro, então se vcs tmb curtem, por favor,** basta votar** ;D  
_

_...  
_

_Bom, galera, é isso aí, vamos que vamos,_

_bjitos  
_

_nos vemos  
_

_Hime.  
_


	5. De 41 a 50

_**N/T:** Galera, postei esse capítulo final ontem, mas algumas de vocês perceberam, ne, a fic simplesmente não fez o upload corretamente. Sempre aparecia uma mensagem de erro esquisita... ai ai, to postando hoje novamente, vamos ver se o post permanece On.  
_

* * *

_Painsaku em** 5 shots.  
**_

_**Classificação etária geral: M**_

_Romance/Drama/outros_

_**Fandom:** Naruto_

_**Shipper**: Pain**&**Saku_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.  
_

_**Autora****:** Korinara/Fallacy  
_

_**Do Original de mesmo título**  
_

_**Sinopse:** Pain e Sakura. Porque... Bem, será que você não percebe? Ele não é um vilão. Apenas um anti-herói.**  
**_

_**N/T:** Essa fic foi escrita em **2007**. Todas as infos que a autora pode recolher do manga/anime são referentes a esse período.  
_

_**2N/T:** Estou trabalhando com a tradução livre. Logo, partindo do pressuposto que tradução é **re**criação, uma série de elementos do plot foram modificados e/ou reescritos, a fim de dar significado ao texto em português.  
_

_**3N/T:** "Veneer" é verniz. Eu preferi o termo "fachada", em português .  
_

_Não quis fazer uma tradução crua, por isso modifiquei diversos detalhes. Busquei fazer algo semelhante ao que a Fallacy fez, brincando a todo momento com as palavras._**  
**

_**4N/T:** Tá certo. Veneer definitvamente foi** complexa** pra caraca pra traduzir. Deu um put$ trabalho! Cara, vcs não fazem idéia... Eu queria tirar o máximo do original, preservar o maximo dos conceitos embutidos pela autora, o máximo mesmo. E isso foi complexo. Pq.. bem, tive um trabalhão prévio tentando "dar significado" à **minha** própria leitura. Ai ai por isso (e outros) que ADOREI faze-lo. É incrivel né, nem sempre o que nos dá mais prazer é o que as pessoas costumam "absorver" com maior frequencia. Nah, ainda assim eu fico feliz por te-lo feito. (e sim, até que a "absorção" foi maior que incialmente esperava O.O). Bem... tenho CERTEZA que muitas outras das senhoritas também crutiram, tanto quanto (ou até mais) que eu. =)  
_

_**5N/T:** Eu espero, do fundo do meu kokuro, que as senhoritas tenham apreciado. "Veneer" foi tão significativa pra mim. Quando a li (das quatrolhésimas vezes que o fiz hehe), ela, de certa forma, me fez sentir umas "coisas esquisitas". Me fez chorar e lamentar por um personagem fictício. Cara, sei lá... Eu me senti comovida por toda uma situação... fictícia (?)  
_

_Espero que, de alguma forma, tenha provocado essas "coisas esquisitas" nas senhoritas também =D  
_

* * *

**Such a Charming Veneer  
**

_Uma fachada Interessante*_

* * *

**# 41 – Lugar algum**

—Na semana que vem.— disse-lhe uma semana _após_ _seu encontr_o proibido, e Sakura franziu o cenho de forma inconsolável, vendo-o comer o sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim e geléia— aquela porcaria que chamavam de refeição; —Semana que vem estarei fugindo para lugar_ nenhum_ o mais rápido que puder.— disse-lhe, sem sequer uma vez fitar qualquer direção a não ser o próprio prato. — e "qualquer lugar" soa tão maravilhoso nesta época do ano, não é mesmo?

**# 42 - Neutro**

Era inevitável que alguém descobrisse, era inevitável que o companheiro de cela de Pain percebesse o que estava acontecendo quando fora enviado de volta à cela depois de muito, _muito _tempo, e quando confrontado por Sakura, que estava pronta para se defender e negar até a morte, ele sorriu e fechou os olhos com um ar de bom-humor, não parecendo incomodar-se nem um pouco: —Eu sou neutro, é claro,— disse-lhe numa voz rouca, —se me suprir com travesseiros extras, Haruno,— e Sakura ficou _tão,_ tão aliviada com isso. —Com certeza.—respondeu-lhe, e no caminho para a cela do homem, já trazendo a tal roupa de cama extra, não pode evitar em perguntar-se o por quê de a terem escolhido como guarda prisional/médica, porque... Pelo amor de Deus, ela era _horrível_ realizando este trabalho!

**# 43 - Nuance**

As nuances entre ela e Pain _existiam, com certeza,_ e ninguém poderia dizer melhor que Sakura ao esperar durante aquela semana terrível pela cavalaria chegar; isso não era o maior problema, afinal agora ela se encontrava ocupada _demais _com a decisão final que precisava tomar: Se ficasse em Konoha, onde não havia mais nada para si, onde a Hokage beberrona havia sido morta e substituída por um tirano chouvinista, onde seus amigos tinham sido mortos um a um, deixando-a sentir-se sempre _tão _solitária, ou ... se deveria fugir com Pain para algum lugar — algum lugar incerto— que a lembrou de seus tempos áureos com a Equipe Sete e seus meninos fofos-encrenqueiros. Qual caminho deveria trilhar?

**# 44 - Próximo**

O dia se aproximava mais e mais— perto demais para o gosto de Sakura e no dia anterior que os companheiros de Pein estavam predestinados a aparecer, ela se sentou no consultório médico, desligou a câmera de segurança e colocou uma mão sobre o joelho masculino; —Pain.—disse e as lágrimas ameaçaram a cair. Enlaçando fortemente o tecido áspero de seu macacão alaranjado e a expressão dele pareceu tão translucida que ela conseguia ver _tudo_: a paciência tanto trabalhada, a esperança, a _brevidade _cega de tal pedido. —Eu me decidi. — continuou. — sobre a sua oferta, e ... e eu não tenho mais nada aqui para _mim,_ então _sim,_ Pain, por _favor,_ me leve com você . — e aqueles olhos com anéis esquisitos arregalaram-se como se ele não pudesse acreditar no que seus ouvidos escutaram; —Bom. — respondeu finalmente, mas toda a emoção que tinha acumulado em algum canto de seu coração vazou através de apenas _uma _palavra; e ele fingiu ter o "dedo quebrado" curado quando os guardas correram para avaliar a "situação" na sala médica; Sakura só pode sorrir-lhes e apontá-los na direção da câmera de segurança "quebrada".

**# 45 - Natural**

Era natural que se sentisse animado e um pouco ansioso também, porque já era meia-noite do dia seguinte e seus companheiros ainda não haviam aparecido; Sakura já tinha "passeado" na frente de sua cela várias vezes no decorrer daquela noite, insistindo aos guardas que simplesmente desejava trabalhar algumas horas extras para começar a pagar algumas contas _muito _caras, mas Pain sabia que ela estava começando a ficar nervosa também; era cruel consumir-se em tanta esperança, por uma promessa de uma vida melhor, apenas para a represa romper e o plano do inferno se mostrar e tudo ruir — e ele jurou que mataria todos os sobreviventes da outrora temida Akatsuki — os três, incluindo a si mesmo — se viessem a destruir as esperanças de Sakura.

**# 46 - Horizonte**

A noite passou sem um único indício de ruido ou perturbação, e em vez de estar com raiva, Pain estava começando a ficar _preocupado, _pois havia apenas dois únicos sobreviventes, apenas Kisame e Zetsu, e ele não tinha tanta certeza se eles eram capazes de atravessar as fronteiras de Konoha despercebidos, por isso premaneceu acordado a noite toda, fitando o teto, ouvindo os passos de Sakura ocasionalmente, e quando finalmente conseguiu fitar o sol no horizonte — através daquela janela ridiculamente pequena no canto superior direito de sua cela — _viu-o_ e aquilo pareceu-lhe tão _maravilhoso:_ o perfume revelador de algo fresco e verde, seguido pela fluência lenta e silenciosa da vinda Zetsu através dessa mesma janela minúscula, de onde adentrou silenciosamene, examinou a situação e em seguida recebeu um sinal de que _ele_ estava bem e calmamente sinalizou na direção de Sakura.

**# 47 - Corajoso**

Sentiu-se como um cavaleiro corajoso, um cavaleiro negro e incompreendido quando Zetsu rompeu cada fibra de concreto do piso da cela, estraçalhando silenciosamente blocos de espessura imensa e criando assim, um buraco grande o suficiente para si e Sakura espremer-se e poder fugir dali; ela entrou na cela com cuidado, fechou-a atrás de si, tendo certeza de que o colega de cela de Pein ainda estava dormindo — não que tivessem feito qualquer _barulho, de qualquer maneira_ —e, em seguida, olhou para Pain, que estendeu-lhe a mão, ela a segurou e ele lhe sorriu com toda sua força, e pareceu que tudo ficaria bem; quando apontou-lhe em direção ao túnel, viu o breve momento de hesitação na expressão de Zetsu e em seguida, vislumbrou um ex-espião que os acompanharia pela escuridão do caminho estreito; finalmente, após o que pareceram horas vagando por um local estreito, escuro e frio, puderam vislumbrar o outro lado da prisão, bem longe da civilização, onde uma faixa de chakra de anti-detecção havia sido armada — Sakura viu Kisame aproximar-se para calmamente limpar a sujeira de seu cabelo róseo e sorrir novamente.

**# 48 - Virtuoso**

Ele não era virtuoso, de forma alguma, e não tentava ser tal coisa, mas apenas sentiu-se um pouco melhor sobre si mesmo, sobre o mundo, sobre t_udo_, ao viajar com Zetsu, Kisame e Sakura para território neutro ao longe, bem ao leste, onde planejavam jogar fora suas Hitai-ates shinobi e assim tornar-se humildes, silenciosos, camponeses felizes, vivendo do plantio de culturas no solo e nunca mais precisando pensar em organizações criminosas ou a morte de seus amigos ou o colapso do único mundo que havia conhecido uma vez, tudo isso ficaria para trás de alguma forma, sendo substituidos pelo calor dos desertos e a neblina e frio das ilhas. Seguindo mais para frente, Pain foi capaz de achar que as coisas boas agora eram um presente de uma vida longa de superação, e ele foi capaz de mostrar isso para Sakura e para Kisame e Zetsu e orgulhosamente chamá-los de sua nova _família._

**# 49 - Vitória**

Foi uma vitória quando os três encontraram exatamente o que estavam procurando em uma terra desconhecida ao leste; assim que conseguiram reunir um bocado de dinheiro e economizado para comprar um pequeno lote de terra em algum lugar ao leste, que estava começando a evoluir-se do campo para uma pequena cidade— Zetsu ficou maravilhado e muito feliz com o plantio e a manutenção de um jardim, Kisame não reclamou muito por ter de encontrar um emprego em uma "cidade do interior" carregando caixas para navios de carga e Pain estava perfeitamente feliz com seu novo estilo de vida, como secretário da Dr. Haruno e seu assistente pessoal; apesar de tudo, assim que os dias se transformaram em semanas e semanas em meses e os meses em anos, não houve sequer mais qualquer menção sobre o "assunto" Konoha ou Akatsuki então, os quatro começaram a relaxar mais e portanto vieram a chamar esse lugar de_ lar _e essa comunidade—composta em sua maior parte de humildes e modestos cidadãos que os acolhia de braços abertos, —até mesmo a Kisame, o homem cara de tubarão e Zetsu, o planta-humana— que teve de se contentar em comer apenas carne de animais a partir de então— e Pain e Sakura, o casal de estrangeiros com um passado não muito feliz, lentamente sendo obscurecido por uma barriga gradualmente arredondada e pensamentos que constantemente começaram a os impulsionar para um futuro melhor.

**# 50 - Derrota**

No entanto, por mais que Pein amasse e adorasse a vitória, aquela havia sido a sua última _derrota,_ pela qual sentia-se constantemente grato; ele não tinha a menor idéia nem sequer queria pensar sobre onde estaria se a Akatsuki não tivesse sido derrotada, se ele não tivesse sido capturado e levado para a prisão de Konoha, se não tivesse passado por uma mudança drástica, quase como uma mudança _radical _de sua persona, se Zetsu e Kisame não tivessem sobrevivido e permanecido leais a ele; ele guardaria suas vitórias passadas, com certeza, mas suas _perdas_ eram o que tinham mais efeito sobre si hoje, que lhe dera uma "família" , que o fizera, hoje, vir a nomear essa criança de Kouhei, que lhe trouxera paz e calmaria; Sakura tocou-lhe a orelha onde ele havia deixado os buraquinhos dos antigos piercings fechar-se—cada um deles havia desaparecido e nunca mais foram substituídos, porque ele havia deixado tudo aquilo _para trás_— apenas para quebrar sua trilha de pensamentos, ele só podia ter esperanças sempre que se deitava com Sakura, esperanças de trazer o melhor—mesmo que só um pouquinho—de seu passado e muito, muito mais de seu presente e todo um futuro a frente— futuro este no qual as próximas gerações pudessem herdar esse _verniz encantador_ como eles, agora, podiam exibir orgulhosamente e sem qualquer culpa ou medo.

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

_Nah digam, meninas, gostaram do finalzinho?_

_Cara, dá vontade de ler mais né._

_Ai ai, dona Fallacy vai apanhar se não fizer mais fics assim *hhehe tadinha da autora/ bate na Hime*_

_.._

_Bom, lindonas, foi um prazer (imenso) trabalhar com essa fanfic, esse shipper, essa autora *linda* e com essas leitoras fofas demais._

_Quando venho pra cá, fazer o que faço, me sinto... feliz._  
_ E muito disso (bastante) devo a vocês. Arigatou =D_

_.._

_Bombons, _

_vou indo nessa,_

_(e clarooo, o "**ciclo dos casais estranhos**" ainda não terminou - com poderia? *apanha*)_

**_Deem suas opiniões de casais e a gente vê o que dá pra se trazer pro português, ok ;D_**

_Nos vemos,_

_bjitos_

_Hime._

* * *

**_ps:_**

_E (claaaaaro), nossos lindos "**Aka-boys**" irão shippar com nossa heroína favorita, eventualmente, aqui no perfil da Hime. Fiquem de olho ;DD (e alguns outros que as senhoritas recomendaram tmb ;)  
_

_- Galera, na semana que vem teremos cerca de** 2**postagens._

_(acho que serão só 2 essas mesmo... Quando o movimento de leitores der um "up" , eu volto com mais att, ok ;)_


End file.
